


Dinner For One

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [11]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Dinner For One

It was early afternoon and Flug felt disgusting. He had just killed a hero that used their poisonous blood for defeating their enemies. He desperately needed a shower but he didn’t want to use his and Black Hat’s because he wanted to surprise him. He ended up dragging the hero himself toward the lab so he could have a shower and prepare dinner. After he got Demencia changed and in her room he read 5.0.5 a bedtime story and tucked him in as well. He made himself a leftover meal of spaghetti and set it on the kitchen table along with the hero. He went toward the office to see if Black Hat was busy with anything. “Are you free Black Hat?” “Almost Flug,you can come in if everything is in order.” “Actually I made us dinner but I can wait.” Black hat sunk into a shadow and appeared in front of Flug. “Dinner? well this work can wait I want to see what you made.” As they made their way into the kitchen Black Hat started to smell the poison in the air. “You’re trying to poison me now Flug?” “Of course I am,Why would I not.” As Black Hat saw what was on the table he was salivating and ready to devour the hero. “May I please eat now Flug?” “Of course please enjoy it.” Black Hat didn’t need to be told twice as he tore into the flesh of his meal. “How in the world did you find this delicacy?” “It took quite a bit of searching to find this one but I figured you would love it.” “I love it so much dear I wish I could do something special for you.” “Please don’t come closer I just got cleaned up, nooooo! "LET ME HUG YOU!


End file.
